Many sport-utility vehicles (SUVs) and crossover-utility vehicles (CUVs) are equipped with a lift glass on a lift gate and also with a cargo cover such as a rigid package tray. Typically, the package tray pivots at the front and is connected by one or more retention cords to the lift gate so that when the lift gate is opened, the package tray pivots upwardly to allow better access to the storage area. Such an arrangement may cause a number of potential issues that interfere with the efficient and effective use of the storage space provided behind the rear seats in these vehicles.
When carrying small groceries or other items, the user must either open the lift gate or release the cargo cover/package tray and then lean in from the lift gate with the list glass open. During this process, a user's clothes may come into contact with the lift gate which may be soiled by road grime and thus transfer road grime to those clothes. Further, the ergonomic reach is not the most convenient, particularly for shorter users.
Still further, storing small items such as groceries on the floor of the storage area, even using available partitions or nets, may not prevent delicate items such as bread, eggs and lightbulbs from being damaged.
This document relates to a new and improved package tray assembly including a hidden expandable storage system that is more reachable and readily presents itself to the user when the lift gate is opened.